kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Quest series
Could someone clean this page up? It appears to be written poorly. The Space Quest series is another line of graphic adventure games by Sierra, starring janitor Roger Wilco as he attempts to haphazardly save the galaxy. The King's Quest series has occasionally referenced Space Quest and vice versa. References to the Space Quest series *In the 1987 version of King's Quest 2, an plug for Space Quest 2 can be seen in hole in a rock on the Top of the Cliffs. *A sign can be found behind a tree in a grove of trees in KQ2 that talks about SQ1. *In KQ4, there are references to Space Quest 1 and 2 can be found in the Glass Bottle. *Inside of KQ7, inside of the Faux Shop are nose and glasses of one of Two Guys from Andromeda. *The King's Quest Companion plugs the Space Quest Companion a bit (and vice versa). Space Quest 1 EGA *By pushing a Don't Touch button Roger Wilco can travel to The Daventry Zone, as discussed in Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume I (replaced with Nottingham Castle from Conquests in the remake). *A guard outlines his favorite massacre, \"The Great Daventry Rout\" as he called it. *A nosy Sarien guard asks \"Do you own King's Quest II?\". Roger can answer yes or no. Which the guard responds "\"Too Bad.\" or "\"Great!!!\" Roger wonders if the guard is getting a kickback from Sierra On-Line. But later he thinks this idea was silly, what would a Sarien do with money from Coarsegold? *Roger can ask the guard if he has played King's Quest III. Space Quest 2 *Graffiti in a bathroom on the asteroid which states "Sir Graham Cross Dresses!" *In the SQ2 hintbook: How do I keep the trees from grabbing me in the scary forest? - Are you sure you're playing Space Quest II and not King's Quest IV? - I think I recall there being a scary forest with grabbing trees in King's Quest IV. - Okay. I think by now you know that this is another phony question. - Gotcha, didn't I! Space Quest 3 *In Space Quest 3, there is a postcard for RobertaLand based on the developer of KQ games and others. "RobertaLand Place Come join the fun at the Stamp funpark of the future! Here See characters from your favorite stories come to life again and again. Recently revised, so don't miss a single thrilling scene." The art shows bird-like mobile (much like the swan flying machines see later seen in KQ7), or the swan in KQ4, or the Mother Goose's goose from Mixed-Up Mother Goose. The image also shows a generic fantasy castle which looks like a cross between Castle Daventry and King Cole's Castle from Mixed-Up Mother Goose (but doesn't look exactly like either). The Easter Egg is also sort of a satire of Disney Land, and its 'fantasy themes' which for the most part up until Laura Bow, many of the games Roberta was remembered for were her fantasy games.... *Trying to throw the bridle on the giant snake: "You've been getting some mighty strange ideas from playing 'KQ II', haven't you? You lose 5 points." *Trying to 'charm the snake' (ala KQ4): "You do have a charming personality, but I don't think that's going to cut it." *In the SQ3 Hintbook: Every time I try to throw the bridle on the snake, it eats me.- Well, stop doing that! - There is no bridle in this game. - Darn! Another trick question. Space Quest 4 *Cedric can be seen in Ms. Astro Chicken. *A Graham look-alike (Maharg) can be seen carried away by a Roc above the Buttes of Estros. *A copy of King's Quest XXXXVIII: Quest for Disk Space is found in the bargain bin of a computer store in the mall. *A copy of another King's Quest game, KQXLIII is installed on the super computer, and can be deleted to roughly 842 Petabytes of free space. *Shamir Florists is a company that supplies plants around the galaxy. Apparently owned and run by Shamir Shamazel (only on the floppy version, it is Shapeir Florists, a QFG reference on the CD-Rom version). *King's Quest 4 music occasionally plays in the Software Store at Galaxy Gallerria, made to sound like PC internal speaker. *The King’s Quest V theme music is occasionally played in the Software Store at the Galaxy Galleria, made out to sound like a PC internal speaker. *Some of the music on Estros in particular (the theme played for Thoreen) appears to be a remix of some of the themes heard in Mordack's castle in KQ5. *An unused easter egg (but can be activated using a fan patch) uses graphics from King's Quest VI's secret passages from Castle of the Crown. It is made into the "Room removed for Legal Reasons". *The SQ4 hintbook has a fake question: I found a cave, but every time I go in, a troll eats me. Do I need a lantern? - Only if you're playing King's Quest IV. - You're not playing King's Quest IV, so you must know that the above question was a clever ruse to ferret out indiscriminate hint book users! - There is no cave, there is no troll and you won't need a lantern on Estros or anywhere else in the game. Now stop reading hints you don't need! Space Quest 6 *Daventry VIII is a planet with slave labor camps. *Cedric and Graham are referenced when Roger attempts speaking to the Ascend-o-Pad on Delta Burksilon. Cedric's voice can be heard: I bid thee open! (IN FALSETTO) If you're going in there, Graham, I'm staying out here! I bid thee close! (IN FALSETTO) If you're staying in here, Graham, I'm going out there! *An Elton John look-alike alien appears and sings the “Girl in the Tower” song during the transformation of Magnum in the shuttle bay entrance. *If you look in the mirror in Roger’s bedroom on the DeepShip 86. There is a brunette in a stone tower. Roger then cries out, “Mother! Mother! Come Quick!” Mimicking Alexander. *In SQ6, Clinging Girlfriend Ivy can be ordered from the Mr. Soylent. It could be a reference to the clinging vines that inhabited the Isle of Wonder in King's Quest 6. *Sharpei's theme music is very similar to the music for Ooga Booga Land in King's Quest VII, also a Sierra title. Hoyle series *Roger Wilco interacts with both Graham and Rosella and there are even references back to the "Don't Touch" button in Space Quest 1 EGA. They can also interact again in Hoyle 3. Graham and Roger again can compete with each other in Hoyle 4. The Official Guide to Roger Wilco's Space Adventures *Roger acknowledges King Graham: "King's Quest XXXXVIII-oh gee, give it up, Sierra. Give that poor old king a rest." *Roger comments about King's Quest XLIII: "What do those little pictures mean? Well I know what that one means-obviously someone was goofing off. Why else would there be a picture for a King's Quest game?" *Saying yes to King's Quest II 5 (points) The Space Quest Companion *In the original version of the game, the guard doesn't tell you that the elevator leads to the escape pod. Talk to him anyway. Keep talking to him until r he asks you if you have bought King's Quest 2; this can take some time. Tell him "Yes" to score points. For even more points in the text version, try kissing the guard. *Say "Yes" to King's Quest question 5 (points) *The picture of Castle Daventry with the caption: "No, you aren't in Kansas, Toto, and you sure aren't in Ulence Flats!" *General references to Peter Spear having been the author of The King's Quest Companion. The King's Quest Companion *Just a general reference to Peter Spear being an avid player of both King's Quest and Space Quest for years, and being author alongside Jeremy Spear of The Space Question Companion. King's Quest II Hintbook The KQ2 hintbook makes a call out to several Sierra adventure game series. :If you have enjoyed this game, I'm sure that you will like our other animated adventure games: King's Quest IV's predecessors -King's Quest I, II, III; The Black Cauldron; Space Quest I, II, III; Police Quest I and II; Leisure Suit Larry: In the Land of the Lounge Lizards and Leisure Suit Larry: Looking for Love in Several Wrong Places; Gold Rush!; Manhunter; and last but not least, Mixed-up Mother Goose for the little ones. Other *Rosella's First Quest *The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books *Strategy and Tactics: Hoyle Volume 3 Unconfirmed *In SQ3 some believe the Xenon Leader is King Graham (or a future relative). The game files however only call him XenonLeader or 'Leader'. His uniform is often compared to being a futuristic version of Graham's hat and tunic. However, he is a much older man with a resemblance to Kirk Douglas. Category:Crossovers Category:Easter Eggs Category:King's Quest easter eggs in other series Category:Space Quest